M.O.A.B.A.M
The "Massive Ornary Air Blimp Advanced Model" (M.O.A.B.A.M) Is a highly advanced model of the seemingly ancient predecessor. Equipped with both powerful weapons and equipment it can act as the bulk in many attacks. Even though it's based mostly on the same chassis... Well... Maybe? All of the armamants make it tough to destinguish from the original. It carries a strong shield capable of resisting practically all status effects, from freezing and glue to burns and bleeds. It can also protect from stuns and EMPS. These do 3x damage to the shield however. Powerful jets in a lightweight hull can achieve great speeds. These combined with the weaponry and the shield system can make a powerful machine. Backstory Designed by the Tyranum portion of the bloon empire both to lead lower tier groups by surpressing turret fire as well as potentially knock out things, it also serves as an effective carrier. It was also made to "show up" the other section of the bloon forces with just what can be done with one of the weakest blimps available. The MOABAM is (as the name would make it seem) based on the original MOAB. Besides a reinforced hull and a large amount of equipment it's the same as the more simplistic and common cousin. Info It carries (equipment): # Wrath Jets. # Mega Shield. # Thumper Gun. # Side Cannons. # Absorber Ring Turrets. Health: 1750 Speed: Blue Children: 2x Z.O.R.M.G Origin: Tyranum Camo?: No Wrath Jets This single, back-mounted jet can allow for extremely high amounts of speed. Unfortunately it has poor turning so speed is reduced by 50% on a curve. On a straight path however beware. This provides a passive speed buff that lets it travel at the speed of a Blue bloon. Overclock: On a straight line it can be over-clocked to boost the speed up to almost that of a yellow! However on a curve it slows down to 25% of normal speed for 3 seconds if this ability is used. Mega Shield This shield thinly overlays the entire blimp. Giving it a strong extra coating that protects from pretty much all status effects. The shield has 850 health. Is immune to almost all status effects and takes 3x damage from EMP like things. But it can still resist things that would otherwise disable it. When the shield is active nothing in the M.O.A.B.A.M can be disabled outside of its destruction. The MOABAM can't take damage when the shield is active in the majority of cases. Upon getting disabled (or if it doesn't get hit), in 5 seconds it will start recovering at 25 HP per second. Dealing damage to the recovering shield will just damage it as normal, not reset/stop the regen. Thumper Gun The Thumper gun is a large auto-cannon mounted on the front of the blimp, it can turn in a 90 degree arc in front of the blimp. This can deliver a lot of punishment from a significant distance. It has around 2x the range of a standard super-monkey. It has splash around the size of a standard Tack Shooter's actual tower. It deals 3 damage and fires 2 shots per second Side cannons The side-cannons are simular to short-barreled, larger calibre variations of the Thumper gun. The MOABAM has 1 on each side. The side cannon fires 2 shots per second, each dealing 5 damage. It has the range of a standard Super monkey. It has 50% more splash range than the Thumper Gun. Each cannon can fire in a 45 degree arc. Absorber Ring Turrets These, like the Side cannons are on each side of the blimp however there's 2 on each side, one on each side of the Side cannons. These fire "shield" rings towards turrets that soak up shots. Each ring has 50 HP and are fired once every 1.5 seconds. The turrets can be fired in a 45 degree arc. Children Through using some advanced pieces of equipment, the MOABAM is capable of holding 2 Z.O.R.M.Gs. The tech to hold things larger than the host is nothing new, even bloons as simple as the black/white hold larger bloons than themselves. However the MOABAM is capable of holding 2 massive things. Trivia * This was inspired by A blog about cliches... Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons